


Escaping the Reception

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han and his wife escape their wedding reception to have some much needed quiet, alone time full of meaningful kisses and deeper thoughts.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Escaping the Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I just graduated high school so I've been mia :( here's a short Jumin fluff that I've been fantasizing about lately. I have so much more coming that's in the works though so I can't wait to get back to writing!! Thank you so much as always for reading and giving me the chance <3

Jumin held the soft hands of his wife in his own, his thumb caressing the backs of hers tenderly. Sneaking out of their own wedding reception wasn’t something he had expected either of them to do, yet here they were beneath the night sky, the stars bright and full, their lights lush and romantic. The moon was nearly full, casting a warm glow over the couple. 

The happy sounds of music, laughter, and chatter echoed from the large canopy that held their friends and family, the lights dim within it’s cloth walls. Jumin had steered his wife out, slipping away when no one was requesting their presence. 

As nice as it was to chat with their friends, family, and others who all wished to congratulate them, he couldn’t help but look at his wife and wish for nothing more than a moment alone. Despite leaving for their honeymoon the very next day, he couldn’t help but be selfish enough to steal her away. Just for a little, he told himself.

Jumin looked down at the young woman in front of him who stared up at him with eyes full and sparkly. Her face was flushed and warm, her long eyelashes casting a shadow against her cheekbones. Everything about her appearance accentuated her natural beauty. Seeing her in the white dress he could hardly believe the time had finally come. Six months ago they were strangers, working together on a party he hadn’t much faith in. 

If you had told him only a day prior to meeting her that six months from then he’d be head over heels in love and married, he would’ve called you ridiculous. 

From the moment they got engaged, they worked ever so diligently on preparing for their wedding, her move to his home, and their future together. He wanted to marry her as fast as possible. He could hardly wait before putting a ring on her finger, much less making her his wife. It was rushed, but was no less perfect. 

Within those six months, they’d grown as close as ever and Jumin had found new meaning in not only her but himself as well. There was no time to be wasted in their relationship in his eyes. Some might look their way and judge, but he didn’t mind. Even the words of his fellow RFA members rolled off his shoulders with ease. What could he say? He loved her, and she loved him. That was all the information he needed to know this marriage was precisely what they wanted. No, needed. What  _ he _ needed. 

That security of being by her side, living under the same roof as her, being her protector, provider, and lover. Being her husband meant the world to Jumin, and hearing the sweet, doting words of “I love you” slip from her lips was all the motivation he needed to move heaven and earth for their wedding.

It was almost hard to believe the time had come so quickly, the day almost over.

He lifted her hands and kissed the backs of them before dropping them carefully. His hand found the small of her back, the other tangling itself in her hair, cupping the side of her neck, his thumb resting against her ear. Neither of them spoke just yet, appreciating the quietness.

It’d been such a long, busy day, but nothing neither of them would complain about. It was everything and more they had hoped for. He rested his forehead against hers. Her arms wrapped themselves around him- a gesture he’d never get tired of. It meant she loved him, holding him so close to her. 

He was  _ so _ in love with her, and actively spoke about his feelings for her to her, but something about speaking about them and telling her his every promise in front of a crowd made it all the more special. It had even driven him to tears, something she nor anyone else had ever seen before. 

Jumin dragged his nose down her face, their lips barely brushing. He hoped, more than anything, she knew exactly how he was feeling inside. The warm, bubbly feeling of overwhelming love. He wanted to fall apart in her arms, kiss her breathless, taste her skin, and show her all the ways he felt but couldn’t find the words to.

“I love you,” he said quietly. He pulled her forward, closing what little space was left between them. “I love you,” he repeated. “More than anyone will ever know.” 

He slowly brought his lips against hers, the anticipation making his heart race. The softness of her lips and the sweetness of her taste was something Jumin would never tire of. He’d kissed her lips swollen enough times but could never be fully satisfied. A thousand kisses could never tell her how deeply he was in love with her. But, this time, the tenderness and slowness of her kiss filled his heart full. 

Their single kiss spoke a thousand words. His mind was filled foggy, his stomach in knots, gooseflesh ran down his body. She only broke away to tell him she loved him before reaching back up, tangling her fingers in his hair, deeping their kiss. 

He tightened his hold on her before tipping her back, losing himself in the taste of her kiss. Drunk on love, he kissed her until they were gasping for breath, their holds on one another tight. 

He pulled her into a tight embrace, his chin resting just atop her head. There was nothing that could make the night more perfect. He’d rather, a hundred times, be here, away from their reception beneath the night sky in the arms of his wife than anything else. He wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Their day it might be, but let the others have the party right now, he thought. Times like this, quiet and content, meant the most to Jumin Han. Away from the people, the cameras, the spectators. 

He leaned back to kiss the crown of her head. “I love you, my wife.” 

  
  



End file.
